Applications, such as collaborative and/or social product suite applications, may leverage the use of email digests to help inform the end user about activities that the end user may have declared interest in based upon, e.g., a contribution to a forum made by the end user, a tag applied to web content by the end user, a community container, updates to a specific item, etc. The email digest may include an email sent to the end user after a defined time window (e.g., daily, weekly, etc.) that includes a notification displaying activity associated with the declared interest of the end user that has occurred since the last email digest was received. Depending on things such as the amount of declared interests, the content of each email digest may include a substantial amount of activity that may be cumbersome for the end user to look through each time an email digest is received.